Marik's Christmas
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Flame's new yame, Sia, is not what they planned. He wants something, and will do anything to get it. Even break romances, to get his own. HAPPY CHRISTAMS! okay, a little early, but who cares! FINISHED


MARIK'S CHRISTMAS

PRINCESS FLAME

PF: Hi! I know it's not Christmas yet, but from today (Nov. 14) until Dec. 31, I'll be adding Christmas short fics, at least seven a week. So, here's the first one!

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. But I do own Flame and Sia. Well, Flame anyway. Sia owns himself.

            Flame smiled. This was going to be the best Christmas yet! She was going to a party with her boyfriend of six months, Marik, and spending the rest of the night with him afterwards. Life couldn't be better!

            The teen spun around in the room giggling. Only 2 more hours! The room spun in a whirl of colors and shapes. Her holiday music jumbled all together as she stopped. Her skirt swayed around her ankles.

            Flame sighed and opened her closet. What to wear…

            Across town, Marik was sitting on his bed, thinking about the upcoming holiday. Sure he should be happy; he had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him, a nice home, everything he wanted, and a life. But he wasn't. 

            Five thousand years ago, he had a lover. One that he hadn't seen until recently. Sia had just popped into his life again when Flame got the Millennium Amulet. That yami was enough to drive anyone crazy. And Sia drove Marik crazy, of course. Only with love.

            Sia seemed to know. But Sia didn't tell Flame because it would break her heart. Sia left that job to Marik. So now Marik was stuck between two hard choices: break Flame's heart by going back to Sia, or break Sia's heart by staying with Flame. What was he going to do?

            Marik sighed and stood up. "I guess I had better go tell her."

            "Tell who what?" Malik asked, sticking his head in the door.

            "Tell Flame that I chose Sia." Marik lowered his head. "I just wish there was a way for me to have both of them. I mean, I love Flame with all my heart, but I love Sia too."

            Malik sat down on the floor in front of him. "Well, do what I do. Have both of them. I have both Yugi and Ryou. Why can't you have Flame and Sia?"

            The Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. But if I lose both of them, I will strangle you until you turn blue and die."

            "Don't worry. It will work."

            Back at Flame's, the teen was adding the finishing touches to her outfit for the party. 

            She had chosen a white skirt with holly leaves across the bottom. Her top was a rich red color, which brought out her eyes according to Pan. It was ¾ sleeves, ending just past her elbows. Adorning her neck was the crystal pendant Marik had given her for her birthday. It was a little flame with the Millennium symbol etched into it. Her arms had some simple bangle bracelets and a cuff. 

            "Hey Kara! You ready?" she called to her other yami. 

            Kara always took forever to get ready. She never could control her black hair. When it wanted to be pulled up in a ponytail, it wouldn't go any other way. Braid, same way. Loose, same way. And then came the makeup.

            "Hold on, almost done," came the grumpy reply.    

            Flame laughed. "You know Bakura couldn't care less if you went wearing a sweat suit. Just come on!"

            The bathroom door opened and Kara exited. She had chosen a pair of black jeans, a dark green shirt, identical to Flame's and her black boots. Her necklace was the Amulet, since it didn't match Flame's shirt. Her bracelets were the same one's from Egypt.

            "Of course, you chose a typical outfit for a once in a lifetime party. Whatever. Where's Pan? Marik'll be here in a minute. We need to hurry." Flame turned off her CD and grabbed her purse. She turned to face Kara. "You have Sia, right? Ra only knows, we don't need that terror loose tonight."

            Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. Get going, Marik's here." She disappeared into the bracelet, leaving Flame alone. 

            She checket her pocket for the little kitty sculpture that was Pan, and then ran downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

            Marik stood on the porch waiting for Flame, stamping his feet in the snow. Just as he stuck his hands in his pockets, the door opened and Flame came bouncing out, cheeks red and eyes glowing.

            "Hi Marik! Let's go!" she said, grinning.

            Marik eyed her quickly, and, offering her his arm, led the way to his motorcycle. "You look stunning. True eye candy."

            Flame giggled and allowed herself to be helped onto the bike, sitting sidesaddle in her skirt.

            After making sure the helmet was on Flame correctly, Marik got on as well, started it up, and drove off down the road, Flame holding onto his waist.

            Sia chuckled. Yes, the yami chuckled. There was nothing wrong with that. Not with what this particular one had planned.

            You see, Sia hated Flame. Plain and simple, and every chance that came along, Sia took it and made Flame suffer. So far, she had broken a leg, lost her dog, flunked a test, and fractured her wrist.

            And now Sia was going to steal her boyfriend. And he was going to love it.

            Yes, he. Sia was a male, out to steal another male. But, no, he wasn't gay. He was bi. And he secretly loved Flame, as well as Marik. But that part wasn't a secret, except to Flame.

            Sia grinned. Tonight was when he got his prize. Marik. After all these long years, he finally found him again. And he wasn't letting go.

            The party was held at Seto's, hosted by Joey and Mokuba, with Seto jus watching Joey as he went from person to person, chattering his head off.

            Everyone was just getting warm when Bakura and Tea got nervous. Flame wasn't here yet, which meant Kara and Pan weren't here yet. Bakura getting more fidgety as the seconds passed, Tea more scared. He loved Kara; she was scared silly of the large panther.

            The doorbell rang and Tea squealed, only to be comforted by Yami. Bakura jumped up, only to be grabbed by Ryou before he plowed into a group of people from school.

            A cold breeze blew in, and a hush went over the room. The people parted as Pan made his way towards Joey and Seto, masters of the house.

            The panther bowed low, as low as a panther could. "I now present, Mistress Flame and Master Marik."

            Joey and Seto each gave a deep nod of consent, and Pan made his way back to the front door. His tail swished as he walked silently.

            A few seconds later, Flame and Marik entered, hand in hand. People grinned at Flame's embarrassed look. Pan was nowhere to be seen.

            "He did it again, didn't he?" Flame asked, receiving nods. "I wish he didn't. It's fun, because I feel like the princess again. You know, how I was back in Egypt?"

            Seto smirked. "Yeah, but you love that cat anyway."

            Flame giggled. "Yeah. And it's fun to tease Tea with him. Anyway, the decorations are awesome!"

            While Flame chatted with people, Marik fingered the cat sculpture he had in his pocket; Pan had given him one when he and Flame became friends. All of the people in their group had one, including Tea, who never used it, even though it was if Flame was in trouble.

            It warmed as he touched it. Comforting warmth, not an evil one, like some things he had. A soft growl was heard in his mind as Pan recognized who it was.

            /Do you need something?/

            //No, just thinking. I'll call you though when I do.//

            Pan made a noise of consent. /Alright, Master Marik./

            Marik held onto it a few more minutes and let go. He shouldn't make the guardian angry with him.

            A gasp from his side brought his attention back to earth. Flame's eyes were wide, a shocked look on her face. She reached out for Marik.

            He held her up as she swayed. "What is it?"

            Flame gazed up at him as if she didn't know him. "Sia…he's breaking out…" the former princess went limp as she fainted in his arms.

            Seto took action at once. "Marik, get Flame upstairs. Use one of the guest rooms and stay there. We'll send Yami and Bakura if things get rough. Go!"

            "Right." Marik ran up the staircase, Flame held close to his body. He could hear people below calling out to him, asking what was wrong.

            A door was open on his left and he entered, plunging into darkness. He placed Flame down on a chair he found be almost tripping over and turned the lights on and closed the door.

            He pulled the sculpture out of his pocket and set it on the floor. "Pan, we need your assistance."

            The panther formed from the smaller form. "What is it?"

            "Sia is breaking out. I need you to stay in the shadows and watch. Help me if I snap my fingers." Marik pointed towards a corner.

            The panther understood at once, bounding into the shadows, blending perfectly.

            Watching Flame, he saw a faint glow surrounding her, sparkling and light blue. Her aura. Sia was almost out. Pan growled and then was silent. Marik continued to watch as the yami emerged.

            "Well, if it isn't Marik. My old fried from before. How long has it been?" and icy voice asked, close to his neck.

            "Sia, what have you done to Flame? What do you want?" Marik asked, turning around.

            Sia stood there, arms crossed. His black hair fell into his eyes and hung just above his shoulder. Bright green eyes gazed out at him. A smirk was plastered to his face.

            "Nothing at all Marik. Except two things."

            Marik glared. "What?"

            The spirit chuckled. "Your love, and Flame's love. I hate both of you, and yet, I love both of you. You broke my heart before, and you're not going to again. The girl is new to me. I love her, and yet I hate her more." He closed his eyes. "As for what I did to her, absolutely nothing."

            Marik grabbed his throat. "LIAR!" he roared, adding pressure.

            "I didn't," Sia choked out, attempting to pry the hand off his neck.

            "What did you do?" Marik whispered threateningly. He dropped Sia, depositing him on the carpeted floor.

            A soft moan from the chair drew both of their gazes. Flame moved and tried to sit up. But Marik was there in a flash to help her.

            "Marik? What…Oh my Ra…Pan! Help!" she shrieked, spotting the yami.

            Pan leapt from the shadows with a roar. He stopped in front of Flame and took a protective stance between his master and mistress and the evil spirit. "You will not harm either of them." 

            Sia sighed. "Always were like this. Protected or attacked before I had a chance to explain. Let me, then decide what to do."

            Marik glared. "Fine. Explain what you want more clearly than what you told me."

            "Alright." Sia sat down on the bed, motioning for Marik to sit on the sofa. He did so, with Flame curled into his lap. "First of all, Flame, aibou, you need to know something. Back in Egypt, in our time, Marik and I were lovers. We were fifteen, like you are now."

            Flame gazed up at Marik, waiting for confirmation. She got a nod.

            Sia continued, "And then he fell in love with the princess of Cairo, Ember. She ruled with a fair hand. And she loved him back. So then, he ran from me."

            "Is that true Marik?" Flame asked. Marik nodded once more.

            "When I finally heard from him, it was a letter, telling me the pharaoh was after him. I hurried to where he was living, only to find out I was too late, and that he was dead.

            "I mourned for a long time. Eventually I had no place to stay. To survive, I had to steal, resulting in me being caught. I was sealed into the Amulet, and I never saw Marik, or the princess, again."

            Marik nodded. "And I am sorry."

            Sia held up a hand. "Wait, listen." He smiled. "When the Amulet was found, it was by an archaeologist, by the name of Ryo Bakura, the father of Ryou. I thought it great luck, as I had been Bakura's accomplice, and figured he would take me to him.  

            "I was terribly wrong. The Amulet was the first Item found. They wanted to study it, see if it had any curses. I had to get to a human body, and quickly. So, one night, I forced the Amulet to be teleported to the palace of Cairo, to the chamber of gifts. Apparently, it was where things were stored for the princess after she got them. Well, the guard had never seen the Amulet before, so he sent it to the Queen. She thought it would make a lovely gift for the princess, ad so she sent it to her."

            Flame sat up a bit more. "The princess was me, wasn't it?"

            Sia nodded solemnly. "Yes. So the Amulet was given to you. And when you moved here, I knew I was close to my old love. When you met Malik, I knew it was him. I started to show myself, more and more every day. You thought it was just a streak of bad luck, but Marik knew otherwise. When you two first began dating, I was furious.

            "But as time wore on, I grew to it. I wanted to be closer. And I chose tonight to do it. I knew there would be enough energy for me to survive long enough to explain myself, and here I am."

            Flame sat up in Marik's lap. "But why did you chose me to be your aibou?"

            Sia sighed. He walked over to where they sat and kneeled down, taking one of her small hands in both of his large ones. "Because I love you Flame. I love both you and Marik. All I want is for somebody to accept me. So I turned to you two."

            A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he went back to the bed. He sat down, head in his hands, and cried.

            Flame looked at Marik. "Can I-?"

            Marik nodded. He helped her up and made sure she could stand on her own before letting her go.

            She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sia. He looked up as she touched his arm. As she crawled into his lap, he stared.

            "You don't have to worry about nobody loving you. Because I'm willing to accept you, if Marik will do it with me." The teen traced Sia's jaw line and rested her hand on his cheek. 

            The two met in a tender kiss, and Marik entered the group by wrapping his arms around Sia's chest. "I'm more than willing."

            And as the three spent the rest of the night together, a single star shone brightest of them all, seemingly one, but in reality, three conjoined. And the snow fell silently. 

PF: How was that? My first threesome fic, but I think that was good. Happy Christmas y'all! Oh, and the next one will be one I wrote last year. Later! 


End file.
